Apricot
“Hear that, Cai? Whaddya think? Fightin' to unite Valm... Personally, I don't really care what we do, as long as we ain't goin' home.” - Apricot's pre-recruitment dialogue. Apricot is a playable character in Fire Emblem Unity. Profile A plegian ex-noble, Apricot is a young girl that chose to throw away her title for a more fulfilling and enjoyable life. Studying under the wing of Cai'min, Apricot wishes to learn how to become a master merchant, so that one day down the line she can take his place as the 'Legendary yet Unknown' merchant. Personality Despite her age and appearance, Apricot is incredibly foul-mouthed. Her diverse yet crude language is used quite often, being the main center of her vocabulary. She rarely ever tones it down, only doing so when speaking to a select few people. She's also surprisingly strong for her age, having cracked boulders and bones on numerous occasions. Past For a majority of Apricot's life, she spent it in a noble household, one in which she was constantly pressured by her parents to be successful. Being stuck alone to study for so long left a sour taste in her mouth, so as soon as she saw an opening, she fled her house, only taking a handful of items with her. As she explored the world, she found herself overjoyed by the smallest things, taking a strong interest in nature; however, when she was reminded of the fact she needs to focus on survival, the panic of being alone in the wilderness set in. It was then she encountered Cai'min, a wandering merchant who chose to take Apricot under his wing. Since then, she's joined him travelling the world, slowly understanding what it means to be an expert in trading. Present Visiting Valm for something important to Cai'min, the two were in the area of Rosanne before encountering the Liberation. Although Apricot felt unsure about joining, Cai'min agreed, becoming a merchant for the group. Apricot herself chose to join the army, knowing a decent amount with the weapons she had. At the end of Act 3, Cai'min chose to step back from the group, watching over the western area as the Liberation continued their quest. Apricot felt uncomfortable leaving him at first, but accepted it as soon as he requested she stay with the army. In-Game Supports For the support dialogue, see Apricot/Supports. A+ Supports: * Alexander * Judas * Katse * Lumi * Lynette S Supports: * Asch * Kirhart * Triton Quotes For a full list of quotes, see Apricot/Quotes. Personal Skill Roster Entry A plegian girl that ran from her noble life for something that she enjoyed more. After meeting a man named Cai'min, she became his apprentice and is learning how to be a merchant. She's hotheaded and vulgar, along with being quick to anger. Most skilled marionettist in the army. Born January 9th. Possible Endings Trivia * Apricot's birthday, January 9th, is National Apricot Day. It was chosen in reference to her name.